Befriending Goblins
by Pricat
Summary: Sakura Williams finds her way into the Underground wanting friendship, but ends up making friends but helps Kat, the Goblin King's daughter find friendship


**A/N**

**I haven't written any Labyrinth stuff in a long while, but after reading 101 ways to Annoy Jareth by twistedkat inspired me.**

**Sakura William, Sarah's daughter is lonely and wants to go to the Underground and meet her mother's goblin friends, but she then discovers a way to, and meets the kids of her mother's goblin friends and have fun.**

**But Sakura also tries to befriend Kat, the Goblin King's daughter who's just as lonely as Sakura, but they learn about friendship being a powerful magic.**

It was many years, after her adventures in the Underground, and being with her friemnds from the Labyrinth, but Sarah Williams had became a famous children's fantasy writer, but was also a mother to her young daughter, Sakura Williams, who was ten.

Sakura had long ebony hair like her mother, but was imaginative and lonely, but wanting to have friends, like the Princess in her mother's stories, but she had a feeling that she could go to the Labyrinth, but remembered the mirror in her mother's room, that she wasn't allowed to touch.

But the young girl was left in the house alone, while her mother was gone for a little while, but Sakura then wondered if there was a way to go to the Goblin City, where the Princess's friends lived.

_I wish, that I could go there, to the Goblin City, beyond the Labyrinth, where the Princess's friends live._

Suddenly the mirror glowed, as magic revealed an image of the Goblin City, making her smile, as she went through the mirror, but found herself in the Goblin City but smiled.

"I did it, I came to the Underground." she said.

But a young fox like boy on a puppy's back smiled, seeing her.

"She looks like the fair Lady, from Daddy's stories.

Let's go see her." he told the dog.

Sakura was in awe, wandering through the city, as it was market day, but the Fire Gang were causing chaos as usual but the young fox like goblin was rushing into the fray.

"Leave her alone, you hyperactive demons!" he said scaring them.

Sakura was impressed by his bravery, but was reminded of Sir Didymus from her mother's stories.

"Don't be afraid, young maiden.

I'm Didy, but Sir Didymus is my father.

You came from the human world, huh?" he said.

"Yeah, I did, Didy.

Was my Mom, Sarah Williams ever in this world?" Sakura asked.

Didy smiled, knowing Sarah was her father's friend, but he hadn't seen her in a long while, but he nodded.

"Yes, she came when she was young, to rescue her brother from Jareth, who stole him, when she wished him away.

Jareth misses her, but has a daughter named Kat, who's very lonely but has powerful magic, just like her father." he told her.

She was curious about meeting this goblin princess, as Didy was knocked off by a young brown red furred beast like creature.

Her name was Kudo, but was Ludo's daughter, but she liked playing with Didy, as they played knights a lot.

Sakura was very curious but Kudo was very shy, but Sakura understood.

"This is Kudo, my best friend and Ludo's daughter.

Kudo, this is Sarah's daughter, Sakura." he told her.

"Sakuwa?" she replied.

Sakura couldn't help but smile, at the young creature, as she was cute, but wanted to have fun in the Goblin City.

* * *

But in the castle beyond the Goblin City, a young female goblin with shoulder length black hair was in the throne room which belonged to her father, the powerful Goblin King Jareth, but she was a Fae but also human, but was lonely.

Her father would rather that she stay in the safety of the castle, than in the Goblin City but she wanted friends more than anything, but the goblins in her father's castle weren't enough.

But she made a crystal appear in her slender gloved hands, but stunned seeing a human girl with the kids of Sir Didymus the Guardian of the Bog of Eternal Stench, and Ludo but she used her magic to turn into an owl and flew away from the castle, knowing her father was too busy being a king.

She hoped the human stranger would be her friend.


End file.
